


Plan

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Kissing, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Miles and Cara spend time together





	Plan

“I like calling you mines”Cara smirked as she inches closer to her boyfriend 

“The feeling is mutual”Miles smiled back in return 

“Maybe we should catch dinner again sometime?”Her eyes light up as she suggested that they go on another date 

“Sounds like a plan”Miles said responding to her 

“I love how your smile just lights up a room”Cara looked him up and down checking him out as she flirted with him

“Look who’s talking yours does too”He flirted back

Miles let his lips softly one on her rose lipstick covered lips hers opening up slightly to reciprocate the kiss she was receiving from the man


End file.
